Untold by Doofenshmirtz
by 805headache
Summary: Full back stories of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's past, including the horrible, torturous details he has never told a soul. Rated T for language, angst and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, there. As such in my previous fanfics "Good 'n Twitchy" and "Stereotypical-  
teenizer", I fail to gain ownership of this glorious television program and its people. The paragraph at the beginning is simply showing that in present time, Heinz is in a funk. The rest of this fanfic is to show the dark sides of his childhood: the worse parts that he has never mentioned to anyone. This'll get dark at times and darker and others. Read at your own risk.

.

. + Year(s): Feb-Mar 1968 .

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has a lot of trust issues, which stem from his wreck of an upbringing. Though he trusts his nemesis-slash-frenemy Perry and his daughter Vanessa with most of the stories from his childhood, he also purposefully leaves out the antagonizing details - such as physical abuse and attempted suicide. The doctor is alone. He has no plots for Tri-State domination today, his brother is out of town so Heinz has no way or reason to ruin his day, and his daughter is away with her mother. His robot is taking time off, due to Doof's growling earlier. The man now sits alone in his room with an old, tattered journal from his youth. Heinz has translated the majority of it in his spare time. It was his doctor's journal before it was his, of course, writing about the day Heinz had been born.

Feb 4, 1968

"That woman rushed the pregnancy." Doctor Mira shakes her head, talking to her boss. "She's five weeks early but she wanted it done today. She's obviously unstable and she needs medical attention, so where is she?"

"I suppose we should let up on the lockdown, Mira. Her husband checked her out. Looks like we have another abandoned child."

Doctor Norman looks over to the gurgling baby boy hooked up to a ventilator, making up for his underdeveloped lungs and smaller-than-average heart. Due to the loss of oxygen entering his brain - because of the push on the pregnancy - his head had been misshapen. Tears uncontrollably form in Mira's eyes. The last time a baby had been left behind was because the couple was expecting twins and couldn't afford the triplet. This child is barely breathing and needs his parents.

"He'll be fine here, Mira. We'll wait a week before addressing the government."

Feb 9, 1968

"Doctor Norman and I have signed off to be your legal doctors, young Heinz. You deserve that name. You are so powerful, breathing through that machine." Mira smiles to the baby who is beating all odds.

Her boss rounds the corner, also with a smile. "He seems to be reacting positively to the treatment. He'll be available for a heart transplant as soon as he jumps off the ventilator."

The five-day-old child hears the two doctors around them, wondering if they are his parents. He can hardly open his eyes but glances around at the wires and IVs situated all around him, cleaning him and feeding him. Mira wants to adopt him immediately but with her hours she is unable to. When Norman leaves to go through the rest of his rounds, Mira returns to Heinz, softly stroking his tufts of hair.

Feb 13, 1968

Norman and Mira were forced to tell the government about baby Heinz, but they aren't doing anything drastic. The child must be watched over by a Child Services agent until a full week after the surgery. He is still on the breathing machine but he is needing it less frequently and can drink breast milk through a heated bottle.

"Guten abend, gute nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Naglein besteckt, schlupf' unter die Deck! Morgen fruh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt." Mira sings a soft lullaby to Heinz as he falls asleep.

Feb 29, 1968

"The leap year must be in our favor." Norman wakes Mira early in the morning.

"What do you mean?"

He looks over to the sleeping boy and up to the charts. "His lungs have been developed in only three weeks. He is able for the transplant."

Mar 2, 1968

The procedure had been excruciating. Norman has never worked on such a small, fragile body. Mira had been pacing much like a mother awaiting the news - along with the Child Services woman. After two days of long hours, the surgery had been a success. Heinz now has two developed lungs and a normal-sized heart. Mira scoffs lightly at the outcome. Norman raises a brow, walking over.

"What is it?"

"His parents. His real parents. I just don't think they would go through with all this. They haven't even met him. Do you," She chokes on her words. "Do you think they'd just let him die?"

"Mira. No parents could be that cruel."

While he says this out of comfort, his mind cannot help but agree with her. It seems she reads his mind as she sighs and walks over to the window. Heinz is getting care, as he is the only infant in the post-surgical observatory room.

Mar 8, 1968

Heinz is named the Miracle Baby of Gimmelshtump Crest. He gains a lot of popularity after surviving harsh conditions no infant should be forced through. The press follows Doctors Mira and Norman, as well as the Child Services caregiver Matilda, as they account for the past month. A heavy-duty lawyer charges through with two worrisome-  
for-the-camera parents, claiming the two famed doctors had given them the wrong baby last month. After a large financial threat in the form of legal matters, Heinz is released into the custody of his biological parents.

.

review, please?  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. As I've said before, . I fail to gain ownership of this glorious television program and its people. I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers. Doof-fan and abirdonalilactree (how did you decide on that awesome alias?), I am glad I can write about what you've come to this site for. Galaxina-the-Seedrian: here is your more, more, more. This'll get dark at times and darker and others. Read at your own risk.

. + Year(s): July 1972-September 1973 .

July 15, 1972

It is a regular summer Saturday for the Doofenshmirtzes. The father heads into town with counterfeit money and ill-gotten game, set out to trade for unrecognizable supper. The mother takes the boy to the park and leaves him for the day so she can return home to mend clothes and scrub the floors. The boy knows to stay in the park and not wander off. There are eyes that know his father and are fearful of his father. They are the eyes that will swiftly turn him over in a heartbeat.

Being said, the boy spends a lot of his time playing in the sandpit. There are lead-painted metal bars surrounding the sand to keep it in and Heinz is smarter than a lot of kids his age. The others lick the brightly colored bars and wind up extremely sick, sometimes dying from eating the lead-based sand grains. Heinz busies himself, constructing a little ray gun he thinks about sometimes. When he is locked up sometimes he likes to imagine he is a spy or a supervillain. He does the same, to a lesser extent, in the open park.

As he finishes his work, he runs to the gravel pavement area for some rocks to add. There, he notices an older kid. There is a very tall boy wearing very big black boots also playing with the rocks. Heinz tries to keep his head down and grabs a select handful of rocks, carrying them back to the pit. After placing the finishing touches and preparing to play Mad Spy with his imaginary friend Finn, the tall boy from the rocks marches over. Heinz looks up hopefully, only to have sand kicked in his face.

Heinz bites back his tears and lets out a warbled whine. "How come you did that?"

The boy frowns, crossing his arms. "You stole my rocks."

"I didn't know they were yours." Heinz grumbles. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you know who I am?" The kid fronts. "I'm Boris. Before we moved, I ran the park. Now that I'm here, I run this park."

"Okay." Heinz nods. "I'm Heinz."

"I don't care what your name is, Sandpants. How old are you?"

"Four."

"And I'm eleven. That's lots more than four and I'm gonna always be in charge and you're gonna do what I say. Got it?"

Heinz nods sadly, gathering the rocks to the side. Boris scoops them up and knocks down the toddler's creation. He kicks sand in the younger one's face again and leers over him.

"Whatcha gonna do, Baby Sandpants? Huh? You gonna cry? Cry home to Mama?" Boris taunts. "Well, quit it. We're gonna play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah. It's called Rocks."

"How do you play?" Heinz asks nervously.

"You run around and I throw rocks at you. If I miss all times, you win. If I hit you a bunch, I win. Go!"

Heinz quickly jumps to his feet, running away from the bully. He is careful not to bypass any of the fence lines, so the many eyes watching him will have nothing negative to tell his father. As the four-year-old dodges rocks, he starts thinking about his parents, hoping his father swindles enough people so they might enjoy an okay meal. His thoughts are cut short when a jagged rock marks his right shoulder blade, thrusting him to the ground. The pelting doesn't quit although he is down. He curls into the fetal position, holding out for the sharp whaling until the older boy gets bored and leaves.

Heinz then crawls to a muddy pit, far away from the gravel where Boris has resigned. He quietly stirs the mud with a nearby stick until he recognizes his mother on course. He is allowed to leave with her. He doesn't mention the bully and silently follows her home. The clothes press had gotten clogged, making her upset. Not long after they had gotten home, Heinz had been locked up and his mother had disappeared to the kitchen, awaiting her husband. When he had come home, he had been slurring.

He had gotten swindled in the end, coming home with a diseased goat and a roadkill skunk. He had stopped at a pub on the way home, obviously, attacking his wife when she had refused to eat any disease-ridden animal. In the end, she had gone to the table, watching her husband force their son to cook their meal. They know he is special enough to read and understand words they cannot pronounce. Normally, this gets him punished. Tonight, it gives him a labored meal.

Dec 25, 1972

Christmas falls on a Monday. Neither parent leaves the house. Heinz's mother is given a new apron and his father is given a new lantern. Heinz does not expect much as he eats his porridge calmly. He is certainly shocked as his mother hands him an unwrapped box with the name 'Heinz' scrawled across the lid. Hiding his surprise but expressing limited gratitude, the young boy removes the cover to gaze over his new gift.

It is a toy train. It is wood-carven with working wheels. He sets the box on the floor and moves close to the undecorated dying tree. He doesn't bother with any physical contact toward his parents and instead sits on the floor to play. He mimics train noises under his breath while his parents remain in the room. His mother starts to knit while his father starts to whittle. Christmas is the one day of the year when the Doofenshmirtzes seem like a regular, functional family.

Feb 4, 1973

Heinz is five-years-old today. His life has definitely not been perfect. He is hardly let out of his house unless he is sent to the groceries or he is to accompany his mother to run errands. He is pretty smart and can do basic math in his head, which helps his mother when she needs to run a total on her shopping list. She never thanks him, though. She nods and tells him "adequate." This morning, Heinz had nervously asked his parents if he could visit the town. His father, Meinolf, had been dealing with a hangover. He called his son over, demanding he remove his shirt.

"Your choice. Town or Garden."

Heinz winces. He knows his father wants him to help his mother harvest their dying crop all day, but this is his birthday and it wasn't celebrated last year. He knows no one will come, since he has no friends due to seclusion. Heinz tenses, standing straight as he answers, 'town'. Six lashes of his father's belt had come down on Heinz's back, masking previous ones. As the lashes cease, Heinz blinks back tears and leaves the room with a small, barely heard 'thank you'.

The five-year-old goes into town. Being a Sunday, not a lot of businesses are open besides church. The Doofenshmirtzes aren't a religious people and would most likely get shunned out of any church they would attempt to enter. They would probably be smited. Heinz doesn't have any money on him, so he opts for searching down at the park. It is a disease-ridden trash-infested area, but it seems like no big deal for Heinz.

It takes most of the day exploring the park, the local swimming hole, the rickety train tracks and the sidewalks leading to the best place for birthday parties. He winds up with 0.09 German Mark (equivalent to five American cents). As it is getting late, he decides to retire to Gunther Goat Cheese's, where he throws his own birthday party. It is the only place around that will give out free cake and the money can activate his 'friends' for the night. To Heinz, it is money well spent.

Winnie and Wilber Wolf are right on time with their drum kit. Betty the pig raises a bow for the fiddle and even the smiling rat greets the little boy. The lice twins Olga and Chicago Joe begin to dance as the music plays. Heinz sits at a large empty table as the last few kids clear out. The place is a mess with food stuck to walls, giftwrap scattered on the ground and a few loose tickets gather in a corner. The restaurant manager, dressed like a goat, excitedly bounces into the room with a free Doonkelberry cake.

He sets it down, ad-libbing 'awkward' under his breath and returning to the backroom. Things had been going okay for Heinz until that moment. He knows he will be attending school in a few months and he may possibly gain some new friends, though he highly doubts it. In his mind, he knows he is a loser. His parents think so and Gunther Goat just reminded him. No one wants to be around the loser kid.

After some time at poking at the cake since he is afraid to eat anything his parents wouldn't allow and watching the celebration on the stage, Heinz starts to imagine that he were the rat. He imagines having friends like Winnie and Wilbur, Betty, and Olga and Chicago Joe. His dreams are cut short when the restaurant manager returns missing his goat head. He repossesses Heinz's cake, claiming there to be a two-person minimum. The five-year-old is instead given one piece of the same cake, placing a single lit candle on the frosting.

Heinz has gotten a taste when his friends begin to wind down and the lights become dimmer. In no time, Heinz is left alone in the dark aside from a candle's glow, and no music for guidance. The manager's voice cuts through the darkness like a knife.

"Hey kid, lock up when you're done, 'kay?"

The keys jingling onto the counter gives Heinz the assurance that everyone has left him. He knows his mother wanted a girl and that his father wanted no children in the first place. Heinz leaves the animatronics, picking up the cake to maneuver through the games and stockpiles. He holds the cake close and grabs the keys. Letting his tears finally run loose, Heinz locks the door and places the keys in a small, attached pouch in the back of the mailbox. Gunther, if that's his real name, knows Heinz for the most part. When Heinz is allowed out after dark, he often comes to see his friends. Gunther doesn't know the kid's name, as they've never really talked. Heinz doesn't mind.

Heinz takes another quick bite of his cake, leaving the candle lit as he begins his shortcut. It is getting late, and Heinz is wary of his parents. Letting horrendous thoughts on the possible scenarios overcome him, Heinz begins to run down the trail. Striking him out of his thoughts, a plethora of bats suddenly surround him. He lets some cake drizzle to the ground, hoping it will distract them long enough. It doesn't. It brings more toward him, now at his eye-level.

He lets out a soft squeal of alarm. As if the sound had been a cue, the bat dive into him. The cake knocks off its plate, colliding with both Heinz and the ground. While most of the bats gorge on the cake droppings, he runs. He runs blindly, without yelling or drawing attention to himself. Unfortunately, some of the bats recognize the distinctive smell. They pummel him from behind, nipping at the frosting. Some of the claws make their way through Heinz's shirt, drawing blood from his chest and reopening old wounds in his back. The boy collapses at the front of the forest with the bats attacking.

Hours later, Heinz awakes in a hospital bed. He looks around and sees his arranged doctors. Mira gasps, seeing him wake up. She explains how Doctor Norman had seen him in the clearing when he had come back from Heinz's neighborhood making a house call. His mother shows up in no time, placing on a good-parental act and takes him home. Heinz wants to stay at the hospital, but he obliges without a single word. When they are home, Heinz's shirt is ripped off and he finds himself leaning against the side of the house. His father has removed his belt and begins the punishments for not returning on time and for eating cake.

September 1, 1973

The recession has hit, greatly affecting the Doofenshmirtzes. They are forced to move away from their seclusion. Of course, Heinz's father blames him. Even 0.09 mark is hard to come by now, as things must change. They move close to one house, with others in the neighborhood, but luckily far off. Heinz's mother re-grows her garden while her husband heads out to discover the nearest pub.

Heinz is left alone to explore their new abode and he starts by surveying the other houses. Growing bored of guessing how other families are living, Heinz leaves in search of a different park. He is definitely happy if he does not have to go to the same park as Boris. He finds a trashy area, albeit a lot better than he is used to. There is a grimy public pool beside the mountain of trash. Heinz finds a long stick to poke and prod when he is tapped on his shoulder.

He recoils from the touch on instinct and the hand draws back. His breath catches as he cautiously turns to face the person in question. A boy a few years older than him stands behind him with his own stick. He tilts his head to the side, seemingly looking over Heinz maybe to ask a question without sounding too hurtful. In the end, he reaches out his hand and introduces himself.

"I'm Kenny."

The younger boy cautiously accepts the hand. "I'm Heinz. Is this your park?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. "It's the neighborhood park. You must be my new neighbor."

"Uh, yeah." He answers gently, taking a predilection to the sudden welcoming tone of voice. "New neighbor."

\- Hope this doesn't disappoint. He is slowly aging and already his parents don't like him. He wasn't lying when he said he had a horrible childhood. - 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, really thanks for the reviews. JEZZALINCO YOU BEAUTY, I am thrilled you are able to empathize with the good doctor as a child. ImALazyProcrastinator, thank you for continuing to read and review. I still don't own Phineas and Ferb, and things are getting darker as Heinz ages. This is a heads-up.

.  
. + Year(s): Feb-Dec 1974 .  
.

Feb 7, 1974

His birthday hasn't been acknowledged this year. As such, he sets out to find a gift on his own especially a pet. His neighbor Kenny has a raccoon and Heinz wants something equally as exciting. He wanders through the grayish frozen vapor of the town marsh. Careful not to fall in, Heinz carries a tall stick with him to test the waters. Unfortunately, he slips on an unsteady rock and plummets beneath the surface.

Flailing in the toxic waters, he is alarmed when a rough hand yanks him out. It is a fisherman and hunter his dad frequents goes off on adventures with. The man grumbles something about how he can't have his hunting buddy's kid drown in his lake, and then something about liabilities and jail-time, and no fishing for years. Heinz is thrown into a fishing net with discarded fish heads.

Coming to, Heinz notices a cockroach in his pocket quite larger than the average size. He runs to his home cellar, stopping only seconds for a superfluous garlic ice cream by the gutter. Heinz races home and immediately begins to construct an area for his new pet to run around, complete with burrowing access for hiding.

"Since I found you in the hoarfrost marsh, that's what I'm going to name you." Heinz smiles a little, picking up the giant insect and setting him inside. "Hoarfrost."

.

Mar 18, 1974

While on errands with his mother, Heinz discovers a flyer about an extravagant Drusselsteinian science fair. There are amazing prizes like a trip to Berlin and a year's supply of almond brittle. His parents have been leaving him alone for the better part of every day, so Heinz remains in the cellar with Hoarfrost, constructing an enormous ray that will carve a picture into the surface of the moon.

.

Apr 8, 1974

For weeks, Heinz has been laboring in the cellar with one failed plot after another. He has created a total of seventy-one disastrous, unsuccessful machines with only talking to Hoarfrost by means of passing the time. His cockroach is growing at an alarming rate. He is now roughly the size of the average sewer rat. Heinz wheels out his invention and takes it to the outsized convention center usually held for goat cheese festivals and kickball tournaments. A small group of scientists, alumni from Dr. Gevaarlijk's science program, are waltzing around to give prizes for the best project.

Heinz brings his creation into an empty space and looks around the area contemplatively. There are only two prizes in this exposition: a blue ribbon signaling the worth to a family trip to Switzerland, and a green ribbon signifying the worth to a dookelberry patch. There are a few teenagers and an adult, as well as one other child in the race. Two teenagers have made a flying wagon it is a regular wagon with pinstriped painted on and cardboard wings. They claim it is too windy to show it off at the moment, and Heinz is shocked that the judges seem to believe them.

Another teenager has a clock made out of a turnip and a squash. It gives off an odorous smell, worse than garlic ice cream. The adult shows off a block with six different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, white and orange. He says it is a combination puzzle to move all the colors to their rightful spots. Lastly, the other child has a baking soda volcano. It is an excruciating few hours, as well as showing off each project. Though Heinz's inator did create an engraving of a raccoon on the moon, it would take approximately an hour-and-  
a-half for the picture to become clear and the scientists do not have the time.

The blue ribbon is given to the baking soda volcano kid. Heinz has seen him around but he doesn't have the foggiest idea who he is. The green ribbon is given to the Hungarian adult, Erno Rubik. Heinz wires a self-destruct function onto his inator, not wanting to carry a failure back home. He presses a wireless button, but the force of the impact still sends him backward. He crashes into the turnip-squash clock, and the teenager known as Billy Borst yells at him for destroying his work. Heinz suggests the older kid make a new clock out of something that maybe smells better, and he is chased halfway home.

"Did you win?"

"No, Sir."

"To the cellar."

Heinz is dragged to the cellar and whipped, not only for not winning, but also for creating the failure in the first place. Heinz is then locked in the cellar with no dinner. He crawls over to Hoarfrost, desperate for a friend as he cries himself to sleep.

.

July 2, 1974

Heinz's parents take him to the Gimmelshtump watering hole, only to prove their son is not a schnitzel. While Heinz does not mind wandering around in the misty marsh, he has a great fear of falling from a high place. He is terrified most of all from diving into the infested waters. People drop their garbage into the hole occasionally and it had once been used as a cemetery, as well as grounds for the old prison before a brutal renown serial murderer had invaded.

The townsfolk had been berating him for weeks, but he can push it off no longer. The young boy climbs up the rickety steps and cautiously edges to the plank. He tries his best to imagine a fluffy world, but he has no energy. He slows himself from a panic attack and becomes rigid. He grasps hold of the plank and lies there in Death Grip for the longest time. Once everyone had moved off the topic for a while, Heinz's body had relaxed and he had been able to climb down. His parents have collected dishonor bags and are wearing them over their heads.

Walking back home, his father orders him to stay far behind. Heinz sadly and shamefully complies. Once the young boy has finally arrived home, he is terrified to find only his father outside waiting his arrival. He speculates his mother has gone to bed and he has ruined the family. Meinolf grabs his son by the front of his collar and thrusts him against the side of the house. There is a painful crack as Heinz collides with the building.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, you screw-up!?" Meinolf yells hatefully toward his son, giving him no room to answer. "You've ruined the family again! You already ruined it when you were born! I hate you, you stupid excuse!"

Finished with the insufferable shouting, Meinolf shoves Heinz to the ground, punching and kicking him. He lets all his frustrations out by using his young son like a punching bag. There are no more insults and the only shouting heard is to order Heinz to keep his posture straight and to stop moving. Eventually, Meinolf leaves Heinz in the drive. The boy holds himself in the fetal position as he is locked out of the house and the cellar. He cries silently to himself until he falls asleep.

.

Aug 29, 1974

Times have come crashing down harder on Gimmelshtump, and even shoddier on the Doofenshmirtzes. Their beloved lawn gnome is repossessed. In place of it, Heinz's mother Matilda dresses him as a gnome and Meinolf orders him to watch over their garden at night. Each time Heinz attempts to take a quick snooze or change positions, it seems his father is always there yelling at him to stay still and keep straight. The garden is directly behind his parents' bedroom, so he can clearly hear them.

.

Sep 4, 1974

Heinz is on Lawn Gnome Duty. He can hear shouts and thumps coming from his parents' room. Matilda is crying and Meinolf is shouting horrendous names toward her. Young Heinz cannot help himself but look into the window. Soon as he turns, Meinolf shoves him to the ground and bares down on his son's arm.

"You're having another little fucker? Like this shit isn't bad enough?"

Meinolf throws his son against the side of the house and leaves. Heinz tries his best not to cry. He ignores the pounding in his head and the blood seeping onto the gnome disguise. He climbs into the window and carefully walks up to his mother.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm having another kid, Heinz. You're gonna be a brother." She almost growls, still pissed at her husband and scared for her life. "Clean that blood and go to bed."

"But Mama, I"

"Go to bed or I'll sic Der Kinderlumper after you."

"Yes, Mama."

Heinz almost trips over his own feet as he swivels back. He climbs out the window and races to the cellar. He stumbles down the last few steps but pays no mind. Hoarfrost is growing. He chirps in recognition, but Heinz's priority is washing his beard for his next night as a lawn gnome. Exhaustion takes over as he washes the costume and he falls against the well spot. He clinks his head and falls asleep on the spot.

.

Dec 2, 1974

His mother has bestowed Heinz the honorary title Schnitzel of the House. Meinolf has showed and left several times in the past few months, but he has rarely stayed more than an hour each time. As a result, the pregnant Matilda has berated her son and thrown things at him. He is black and blue, digging up weeds in the muddy garden when his father comes.

"Only Son!" He whistles.

Heinz is terrified yet intrigued by this. Naturally, he wobbles to his feet and pushes himself to the front with his mom. Meinolf is racing toward the house with an energetic puppy. At first, Heinz is thrilled, hoping he may have gotten a reward. Then, reality crashes down on him as his father explains..

"This is Only Son. I won him at 'Poke the Goozim with a Stick.' And it almost ate me."

"You shoulda let it." Heinz mumbles under his breath, getting back to his chores.

Meinolf glares at Heinz and moves like he's going to hit him, but he doesn't. Heinz returns to the mud and the little white puppy runs around playing fetch with Meinolf.

.

Dec 17, 1974

The Doofenshmirtzes have not owned Only Son for very long. Still, the puppy is remarkable and can accomplish entertaining tricks. Meinolf enters him in a special dog pageant, where they take home first prize. Meanwhile, his actual son labors every day and stands straight and tall every night to protect the zatzenfruit garden as if he were an actual gnome with superhuman powers.

"What is your number?"

Meinolf's demanding voice cuts through the night air's silence like a thick blade. It may be past midnight and Meinolf is taking Only Son for a walk. He glares into Heinz's face, fist clenched as if he were ready to begin whaling on Heinz is he had gotten the answer wrong. Stuttering, Heinz answers.

"The-The number is D-A-E-H-M . 2-3."

"Correct, gnome. Do not move!"

Meinolf storms past him, yanking the dog to follow. Heinz is horrified at the thought of disappointing his father, especially now because of the dog. He wants to go check on Hoarfrost, but he hasn't seen his cockroach friend in weeks. He decides amongst himself that he will see Hoarfrost by Christmas.

.

\- He wasn't lying when he said he had a horrible childhood. Hope you all liked. Please reread, review, favorite and follow! - 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, all. Thank you: ImALazyProcrastinator and LukeJace for reviewing last chapter Sorry it's been so long (over two months) since I last updated anything. Hope you guys like this. Enjoy.

.+ Year(s): Apr 1975 - Jul 1976 .  
.

Apr 11, 1975

Dr. Gevaarlijk is back again with his entourage at the Drusselsteinian science fair. Heinz has created an Even-Bigger-Inator. It still etches a picture into the moon, but now it also colors it in. Although the color may only be in brown, it is still a colored picture on a side of the moon. There are quite a few contestants, Heinz notices as he wheels his invention to an open space. There is an American thirty-something man reading the nametag 'Gary Storkweather.' He is standing beside a laser beam rotating over a cylinder labeled a drum. Heinz shakes his head at the ridiculousness of it.

Billy Borst has returned, now with a zatzenfruit alarm clock. There is an early twenty-  
something man with the nametag Paulie Alan, standing at a table of machinery. He is showing off some form of high-level language interpreter. He is calling it his Beginner's All-Purpose Symbolic Instruction Code, or BASIC for short. Still, there is another child with a baking soda volcano.

Heinz had snuck away from his house this time, due to his mother being seven months pregnant. She is collecting cravings left and right, screeching at her son since Meinolf will deliver the goods but also hits her if she orders him around. She instead turns to screaming at her 'ungrateful' son, calling him insults beyond comparison, and literally pushing him around. She claims she is going to have a daughter and Heinz had better step up his game. Even Only Son is playing a good round of retrieval.

This year's blue ribbon is an attempt made for a money prize - enough to buy back the beloved lawn gnome (though he is sure Only Son has made a tenfold already) and maybe enough to coax his father out of the picture. The seven-year-old watches impatiently as Gary fires up what he calls a laser printer. It takes a long time, so the judges move on to Billy. The clock heats up too quickly, however, and the zatzenfruit implodes. Paulie rapidly types in a large quantity of numbers, showing off how smart his machine is. Heinz then finally has his turn and shows off his crude drawing of Hoarfrost. Just after blasting the moon, with no time to color, the crowd moves over to the child with the baking soda volcano.

Heinz is angry at the volcano and the kid who had just won. The kid is oblivious to the Doofenshmirtz however. He is a British exchange student and the same age as Heinz. He happily walks over to the others to give them a good-spirited talking. He thinks the BASIC is a bit too complicated for this type of event, but he believes Paulie will become famous for it. He tells Gary he would've won if the printer hadn't taken so long. He even informs Billy of an alternate use for the clock's battery life. Finally, he makes his way to Heinz, still happy and not concerned over the other boy's anger.

"Good show, Heinz." He holds out his hand.

"I'm not your friend." Heinz scowls, folding his arms. "I don't like you."

"You don't even know me." The boy replies. "I'm from the UK and my name is Lawr"

"Shut up." Heinz interrupts. "I don't care. You're just a screw-up who got lucky."

Heinz furiously turns away from him and hides behind a partition. He self-destructs his even-bigger-inator, and the explosion sends him and the other boy into a wall. The British boy groans a little and Heinz simply catches his breath. Once he does so, he stands up, brushes himself off and leaves.

.

June 16, 1975

Heinz's baby sister is supposed to come, but instead, he has a baby brother. Meinolf is angered at this and takes it out on Heinz, as if he were responsible. Upon hearing the exclamation of 'it's a boy', Meinolf had roughly grabbed Heinz by the back of his shirt and dragged him to an alley barely away from the doctors.

"You did this, you fucking bastard! You and that damn science!"

"Father, no! It-It wasn't me! Father! D-Dad!"

"Don't call me that! I have no children! There's just Only Son!"

Heinz starts to break down. He is unable to keep tears from streaming down his face as the beatings continue. He loses track of how many times his body thuds against the brick wall, or how hard his head bounces against each blow. He doesn't know when he crumples to the concrete, just that the beatings don't stop. He is kicked in the gut and he is shoved up to his feet at a point, when his father lands an excruciating blow to his son's knee - completely dislocating it. Heinz can no longer stand, despite Meinolf shouting at him to stand straight and not move. Tears stream out and there is blood gathering at his knee. Heinz has trouble catching his breath and it still as Meinolf presses into his chest. It is the final blow of the beating.

Meinolf walks away agitatedly, most likely heading to a tavern. Heinz blinks, attempting to adjust his eyes, before everything goes black. He wakes up hours later in an unofficial hospital bed, in an unofficial hospital room with a very familiar face. Mira smiles sadly at Heinz's condition. There are pipes going in and out and he is hooked up to IVs and machinery. She unhooks his arms and signs.

Mira: Who did this to you?  
Heinz: Doesn't matter.  
Mira: Yes, it does. Was it another kid at school?  
Heinz: No.  
Mira: Was it your father?  
Heinz: No.  
Mira: Are you going to tell me if I get it right?  
Heinz: No.  
Mira: I didn't think so. Do you know how you got here?  
Heinz: Cardiac arrest?  
Mira: A friend called in.  
Heinz: I don't have friends.  
Mira: It was a British boy.  
Heinz: I'm especially not friends with him.  
Mira: Heinz, you need to try.  
Heinz: Why?  
Mira: Please?

Heinz crosses his arms and looks away, determined not to make eye contact. He has tried to make friends several times now. Kids his age think of him as a know-it-all and a loser. Kenny, now ten, has his own group of friends. At school, he acts like a brainless jerk. Back in the neighborhood, he acts like nothing has changed since three years ago when they became friends. Heinz hates this. He angrily turns over and pretends to be asleep so Mira will leave him alone.

.

Sep 2, 1975

It is Heinz's first day of second grade. He has been out of the hospital for two months, and back on lawn gnome duty - as well as diaper duty. As punishment for the child known as Roger not being born a girl, Heinz is forced to wear the hand-me-up dresses Matilda had spent her time sewing. He purposefully walks the long way in a bright pink frilly dress with the old burlap sack that is falling apart. The long way consists of a lot of alleys Heinz is familiar with.

When he finally arrives to the school building, there are not a lot of kids loitering, but those that are start laughing. They point at him, calling him names he has heard a million times. Heinz bows his head in shame and clutches his backpack strap, trudging into the school. In the halls, people laugh and point. In class, kids are hooting at him. The teacher even gives him a detention for unnecessarily drawing attention to himself during class.

After a long school day of jabbing and insulting, not to mention the horrendous dodgeball incident where the entire class had ganged up on him, Heinz is a wreck. He has a throbbing black eye, there are bruises up and down his arms, and his dress is ripped in all ways possible. He slowly scuffs his feet as he drags himself to detention. It is one dimly lit classroom, and today there are only three students inside. There is a sixth-grader who has been held back several times due to his misbehavior. He has a Napoleon complex.

The others are Heinz and the British-exchange student. He waves Heinz over, making the German boy roll his eyes, as there are only three seats among the crowded desks in the first place. The teacher walks in shortly, reminding them they are in detention and she will be back ever so often to check on them. The students groan in return and she leaves. As the lock clicks in place, the British boy turns to Heinz.

"Why are you in here?"

"Fighting nosy kids." He lies, setting his head down to take a nap.

"Oh. Well, I got into trouble for painting my cubby."

"What?" He opens an eye.

"I didn't know you couldn't do that here." He nods. "So, some older kids told me to stop but I didn't listen and then one of them grabbed my paintbrush and the paint got on his shirt." He laughs. "Next thing you know, there's a paint war in the hallway."

"They didn't get in trouble." Heinz points out knowingly.

"Nope." He sighs. "Things are different here in Gimmelshtump."

"Everything's different in Gimmelshtump." Heinz agrees, knowing about other parts of the world only through books. "Someday, I'll go to the States."

"America?" The boy asks.

Heinz nods. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I don't think I ever did. Lawrence."

"I'm Heinz."

.

May 28, 1976

It is the last day of second grade for Heinz. Most of the teasing over the dresses has gone down, but every now and then he hears a new insult. He still gets bullied for his squeaky voice, his stubbornness and his intelligence. Meinolf had found Hoarfrost two weeks ago and attempted to kill it. Instead, the pet had run away. Lawrence is the closest thing Heinz has to a friend. They are social outcasts with poor backgrounds. Lawrence will be going back to England for the summer, but will return for the next year to Gimmelshtump.

.

July 14, 1976

Roger is a little over a year old and his mother dotes on him every chance she gets. Heinz doesn't spend much time with his mom or brother. As an alternative, his father gives him a long chore list early in the morning. Meinolf leaves for work at the harbor and, when he returns, he expects everything to be done and have Heinz dressed as a gnome to protect the family garden. When Heinz isn't prepared or hasn't done everything to perfection, he is hit. He is rebuked, slapped, kicked, and basically told he is worthless.

Meinolf had left at five am this morning, and Heinz had gotten started with cleaning the fireplace, though it is more of a pit than anything. He cleans the staircase and anywhere Matilda had missed. He is eight-years-old and apparently old enough to change his baby brother's dirty diapers. Heinz is aware Roger doesn't care for him, as he hits him with a rattle and spits up on him any chance he gets. Plus, Roger doesn't call his brother by his actual name. Instead, he's started to call him "Screw", modeling after their father.

By six pm, the house is nearly spotless. The garden looks impeccable, and Heinz is in his gnome costume. He has worked terribly hard all day, resulting in stinging cuts on his hands and face and a nearly twisted ankle. Still, he stands strong and silent as his father returns home with a meal. The man ignores him, walks through the house and returns. He stares at the garden, nods and looks over Heinz.

"What is your number?"

"The number is D-A-E-H-M-2-3." He answers tired but confidently.

"Correct, gnome." He sneers. "Do not move!"

Four hours later, scraps from supper are tossed to his feet. Heinz waits until he hears his father's approval to move, and he dives to the ground shoving every piece into his mouth. He had been starving all day. Mid-chew, he is ordered to return to gnome duty and feed the dog - which is gross because, Meinolf basically wants Heinz to spit out what he just chewed, for the dog. Heinz sadly does so. An hour later, Meinolf comes out. He plants the hat and beard on Only Son, thrusting Heinz down to the cellar.

Heinz looks around in the near darkness. He does everything for this family, but he gets nothing in return. He tries to win them money using his intelligence, but they do not claim him as their son. He tries to bond with his brother, but Roger is turning into a miniature Meinolf. Heinz is livid, injured and terrified. He begins to rummage through the back shelves and eventually finds what he had been searching for: a bottle of pure fluoride. It may not be the most harmful thing, but it is the most potent chemical Heinz can get his hands on. Thinking no one would notice him gone, Heinz closes his eyes, throws his head back and gulps it down.

.  
Leave a review or two if you could. More reviews will definitely expedite my writing skills. Thanks! (: :) 


End file.
